2011-09-30 - Epilogue
A couple days have gone by since the capture of the mage responsible for the attack on Elizraim...and everything appears to have been resolved. The mage spent his hour with Elias...and when he came out, he was taken to the police. Young Justice didn't hang around, of course, but it's said that the man who was brought in confessed--in tears--to organizing and executing the attack on Eym. He incited the fight between the two gangs, got Eym in the right place at the right time...and that was that. No mention, of course, was made of the Order of Kirnas...Elias did his work well. The mage will be headed to prison. For Eym's part...ey still hasn't fully been emself, but ey's getting there. When you've had to hide for such a long time, it's hard to come back to freedom. You find yourself thinking about what happened, about how it all started, about everything you went through. And so...tonight finds Elizraim, in costume, back where it began, seated on a rooftop overlooking the alley where ey was shot. With a sigh, ey hangs eir head. To say Panacea was concerned about Elizraim is probably a little too strong. She is, at least, back on her feet...and her skybike...again. Her self-healing capability is clearly pretty powerful, if anything stronger than her ability to heal others. She seems in a much better mood, even as she's looking for the young Mioemet. She has a feeling ey's...probably going to be needing eir friends. Which is why she called Manny. 'Calling' Man-at-Arms can be a bit of a challenge. There are times when he just doesn't answer his comm unit. The little sensor that reports whether or not the earpiece is being worn swears it is being worn and is active, but nothing comes through. No responses. However, at other times ater a call there will be a surge of static, and then soon thereafter there is the sound of that clear, resonant young male voice as the knight speaks up in response. Tonight is just such an occasion. Though his response was not right away, he does heed Panacea's call, and can be seen approaching the location she mentioned from a direction out to the east, riding across the sky. Elizraim doesn't look up as the two approach, just staring down into the alleyway. Eir wings are wrapped close about emself, as though ey were covering up a warm blanket or some such. As the others get closer, ey still doesn't look at them, but finally at least speaks up. "You did not need to come find me. The danger is over." Panacea has come to the conclusion, rightly or wrongly, that Man-at-Arms has parents who don't know he's a hero. Or don't support him. That the random silences are part of the necessity of preserving a secret identity. She's too polite, of course, to use telepathy. "Nah. Figured you might want company, that's all." When Man-at-Arms and Steed arrive at the rooftop in question, the young knight dismounts smoothly, bows, and dismisses Steed with a flash of blue-white light. "Indeed, friend Eym. Lady Panacea spoke sooth, that mayhaps you would welcome the reassuring presence of friends." Man. He just never turns that off, does he? "I do not even know why I came here," Elizraim says, shaking eir head, and neither confirming nor denying their theory. "I just...I felt like I must see this place, one more time." The wings pull closer, and ey bows eir head. "It really is...over, is it not?" "It is." For now, Panacea doesn't voice. There's always going to be something, and she has a mystery of her own to investigate. "He's locked up...and I suspect his grandfather took steps to keep him from using magic." "It would seem to be." Man-at-Arms answers. He doesn't add 'at least for now' aloud, but it's there. He makes no assumptions about the future. That would be idiocy. "I am pleased to see that you are well, Lady Panacea. Fully recovered, you appear to be." Elizraim nods, and shakes eir head again, trying to shake emself out of the gloomy mood ey's in. "I am glad of that as well," ey says, and is about to go on when the door to the rooftop opens. In a flash, Elizraim is in the air, spear quickly flowing into eir hand...and when ey sees who it is, eir mood only relaxes a little. Elias stands just outside the door, and gives a bow. "I apologize for disturbing you, noble one. I thought that I might find you here." "Didn't y'just use scryin', master?" another voice says, as a preteen boy steps out next to Elias. Elias gives him a look, and he blinks, then gives an "oh" and mimics his master's bow. "Um, sorry, noble one." "There are some things a mage does not reveal," Elias says, chuckling a bit. "But you will learn that." A scowl. "And I believe we have spoken about this 'master' business." Panacea tenses herself, then relaxes when she sees who it is. "Elias. You made us jump." Bad thing to do to a team of supers, that, really. The moment the approaching footsteps sound, even before the door opens, Man-at-Arms turns, presenting his shield. As the door starts to open, a shimmering half-dome of magical energy erups into place just ahead of the shield, once again protecting himself and his teammates from he knows not what. Even after the young knight sees that it is Elias and an apparent apprentice, he does not lower that shield right away. If there are things a mage does not reveal, there are things a good bodyguard does not do, like letting down that guard once tripped. At least not easily or quickly. Elizraim settles back down on the rooftop, though ey also remains on guard. "What is it that brought you to me, Elias Donbrook?" "A gift," Elias says. "In an offering for peace between us." Elizraim hesitates a moment. "Such things are not necessary," ey says, shaking eir head. "No...but neither was it necessary for you to spare my grandson." Elias smiles gently. "And there are things that a person should do, even if they are not necessary. This, I think, you already know, noble one." The apprentice, meanwhile, is just staring rather wide-eyed at Man-at-Arms and his awesome shield. It looks like somebody just got a fan. "And he did it on his own," Panacea notes. Mercy. The final piece that, she hopes, will end the bratty Elizraim for good and produce somebody who might, one day, be a good king. Which matters, even if ey's not her heir to the throne, as it were. Not one to let down his guard lightly, Man-at-Arms keeps up the shimmering shield of magical energy as he watches warily. The wise announce themselves and their intentions clearly before approaching a charge under the protection of a knight. He also doesn't speak when it isn't his place to do so. Respect is key in his life, and he shows it for others, even as he expects it of others. "I keep my word," Elizraim says, and looks over at Panacea. "Though...I admit I very nearly did not." Ey looks to Man-at-Arms, and gives a slight smile, then returns eir gaze to Elias. "Very well. What is this gift?" "A book of great value," Elias says, smiling widely. "I think it is one that you will appreciate, noble one. It has been in my care for a very long time...but I think it belongs with you." He looks over at his apprentice. "Clayton?" The apprentice, Clayton, nods, and opens his backpack to produce a large, thick book (he actually clearly has a little trouble with the bulky, weighty thing, but he's got a look on his face that strongly suggests no one better offer to help). He starts to take a step forward, and Elias coughs, causing him to blush a bit. "Er, um..." he bows, awkwardly. "I'm askin' your permission to come over there, noble one." Elizraim considers him for a few moments, and then slowly nods. Ey looks to Man-at-Arms. "I will allow it. Permit him to approach." Man-at-Arms gives Eym a good long look, and then a hard look for Elias and then Clayton in turn. "Very well. I lower this barrier, and place upon you this geas: Make a move to harm him, and I will destroy you. Your Master has proven his word true. Let us hope he does so again, for all our sakes." That said, the young knight releases the energy of the shield and lets it fall. Panacea will quite cheerfully beat Clayton up too. But Man-at-Arms is, by far, the more intimidating of the two. Oh, wait. Clayton is a twelve year old boy. She's a girl. She might actually win. Clayton blanches a bit at Man-at-Arms' words, and looks back at Elias with very much a "do I have to?" look (as only the young can). Elias, for his part, simply returns a sort of "go on, be quick about it" expression (as only one with many, many years under his belt can). With a defeated sigh, Clayton nods. "I promise I'm not gonna try anythin', mister knight." Hesitantly, he approaches, keeping one eye on the big scary armored (but still so very cool) man, and sparing a glance towards Panacea (seeming to sense her readiness to deal out a beating too) every now and then. A short way from Elizraim, he stops, and falls to one knee, holding up the big book as best he can. A cough from Elias, and he remembers: "Um..." he speaks a few words in Mioemet, haltingly. Elizraim watches the whole display quietly. Outwardly entirely calm, another empath would realize that inwardly ey's quite amused by the whole process. Nodding in reply to the words, ey gets more serious, and ey responds similarly, then slowly reaches out to take the book. "My thanks to you, and to your master. There will be peace between us indeed." Ey blinks, as ey looks down at the book. "This...this is written in our language!" Man-at-Arms watches warily, the tension only starting to break when the book does nothing untoward, and Eym even seems pleased, if surprised, by the book. He steps forward, lowering his physical shield, and extends his gauntleted hand to the boy to help him back up to his feet. "You have my thanks for keeping your word in good faith, Clayton." "I think you have found the one thing that will make Elizraim want to be your friend forever." Books, after all, are something the Kaumrael...adores. Loves. Wants to spend all of eir time with. Ey's a bookworm...not that Panacea is one to talk, really. "How did you get this?" Elizraim asks, looking over at Elias, and then opening the book carefully. The text is very old, but in astoundingly good condition...and written in a script that is not recognizable as any human language. "This...this was clearly greatly treasured." Clayton hesitates for a moment, but then accepts Man-at-Arms' help, grinning. "You're real cool when I'm not worryin' you're gonna smite me, mister knight. An' I'd never break my word either. Master taught me better'n that." "It has been in my family for generations," Elias says. "It is a treasure of the Order of Kirnas...left to us by one of our founders." He smiles. "We are made up only of humans, now...but our founders were Mioemet. We were to watch, and prepare, should those Mioemet who were a danger appear once more. But...we were also to prepare to greet the Mioemet in friendship should they return in peace." He looks towards Panacea. "I hope very much that is the case. I wonder...noble one...if I might ask one boon of you?" Elizraim almost doesn't realize ey's been asked a question, staring at the book, still in some shock. Ey looks up, and nods. "I will hear what you ask, and grant it if I wish." Elias smiles. "I have learned the ways of the Mioemet...I have studied their history...but I have never truly seen one before. If it is not too great a thing to ask, may I see your face?" Elizraim hesitates, and looks to Panacea and Man-at-Arms. "I am called 'Man-at-Arms', Clayton. And I would only smite one who meant harm to the innocent, or those under my protection." Manny offers, quite seriously. He stays quiet, not interrupting, until Elias makes his request. Not really sure what is meant by showing his face, Man-at-Arms looks to Eym and bows. "If you would wish us to leave, or to turn our backs, we shall. The choice is yours, Eym." "It's all your choice." She's not particularly bothered whether Elizraim chooses to show eir face or not, as long as nobody's asking her to unmask in public. She's got family secrets to protect. "Nice to meet you, mister Man-at-Arms," Clayton says, nodding and giving a little bow, before he retreats to stand back next to Elias...and pays attention to what Elizraim does. He's curious too! "I will grant this request," Elizraim says, nodding. Ey shakes eir head, looking at Man-at-Arms. "It is not necessary for you to turn away." With that, ey faces Elias again, and slowly removes eir mask. They get the full effect, too...ey hasn't worn eir colored contacts, or dyed eir hair, for the past few days. Ey needed to feel more fully emself while all this was going on. So...there's the ethereal appearance...the silver eyes...the shining silver hair...the golden symbol on the forehead...the truth of Elizraim's otherworldy nature is plain to see. Both Clayton and Elias are momentarily stunned...and a moment later, Elias kneels. "Kaumrael." Going white, Clayton quickly kneels too, and both bow their heads. They guessed ey was a noble...but it is clear they are only now recognizing just how noble. "Stand," Elizraim says, quickly. "Do not...you will hurt yourself, Elias Donbrook. I do not wish that. Your honor is appreciated...but not required of you." Hesitantly, the two Kirnas members get back to their feet, Elias much more slowly than Clayton. "Forgive me, Kaumrael," Elias says. "I did not know. To think...what my grandson nearly did..." He shakes his head. Elizraim shakes eir head. "It changes nothing. Your grandson did me harm, but you gave me aid. You have restored your family and your Order in my eyes, and have no need for guilt or regret." Man-at-Arms steps forward, helping Elias back up to his feet. He doesn't know what the rest means, but he doesn't need to know. What is done is done. "I don't think it matters who Eym is, it only matters that he attacked somebody in a dishonorable manner, with intent to kill, without making sure it was an enemy first. Which makes him a villain, in my book," Panacea notes. Almost cheerfully...after all, the guy's in jail. "We could have started..." Elias starts, gladly accepting Man-at-Arms' help. But Elizraim interrupts him, shaking eir head. "Worry not any further over this. I have said it is no matter for concern, and I mean it. I am the Kaumrael, and I promise you that no ill will come to you, your people, or your world due to this. Perhaps...in the future, we may talk more of these things, and of how we may aid each other." A pause, and ey slowly pulls the mask back on, then steps forward, offering a hand to Elias. "For now, let us part as friends." Elias looks almost shocked, but quickly smiles, nodding and stepping forward to slowly take Elizraim's hand. "You will rule well, Kaumrael," he says, as the two shake hands. "I intend to," Elizraim says with a chuckle, as ey repeats the handshake with a still-stunned Clayton, and then returns to stand by Man-at-Arms and Panacea. "We bid thee both well, in peace." Man-at-Arms offers. "And take care," Panacea adds, rather less formally...then offers Elias and Clayton a dojo-style bow. "May your strength of body and will be sufficient for what dangers come," Elizraim says, and speaks as well in Mioemet. Elias smiles, and returns the bow to Panacea, then one to Elizraim, with Clayton mimicking his master. He speaks in Mioemet as well, and then in English. "May we meet again in peace." "It was nice meetin' all of you!" Clayton says, smiling, and he and his master turn to exit...though Clayton pauses a moment later and turns back to Man-at-Arms. "Um...can I see that neat shield thing one more time?" "As you wish." Man-at-Arms intones, raising his shield. He concentrates, and the shimmering field of energy crackles into place once more, if only for a few moments. Panacea grins. "I think you have a new fan, Man-at-Arms." Who will probably be searching Elias' library for a spell that does that now... "That's so cool!" Clayton says, laughing, as he turns to Elias. "How come you haven't taught me how to do somethin' like that?" Elias sighs. "Come along, Clayton," he says, and steps through the door again. "Or there will be no pizza for dinner tonight." "Ack!" With that, Clayton makes a rather undignified and hurried exit, following after Elias. Category:Logs Category:The Threat in the Shadows